Dungeons, Dragons and Knights
by Snow Burst
Summary: A story about a musketeer who met new friends and battle their enemies to save the Unova Region and the princess from the evil wizard (bad summary..) CobalionxVirizion, ZekromxReshiram and DialgaxPalkia (Inspired from the story "The Princess and the Knight")


**Whoo! First story! just see the story The Princess and the Knight (I think that's the title), I just remake for it because it was poor writing. Guess what? Three shippings!**

**Cobalion (m) x Virizion (f) - Cobaltviridian shipping**

**Dialga (m) x Palkia (f) - Cosmo Shipping**

**and **

**Zekrom (m) x Reshiram (f) - Colorless shipping**

**So lets start the story ^^**

* * *

The sun rose and it's rays shine from the sea to the village called "Castelia" where Queen Xerneas and King Terrakion live. The village was so peaceful yet not too noisy after the fierce battle 25 years ago between the Sinnoh region and the Unova region because of an agreement that din't continue. Maybe innocent pokemon die in there and few of them survived

Through the sea, a ship come across and splash the water that make the musketeer being wet. This musketeer is go by the name "Keldeo". He is a brave nature. he always protect his loved ones from danger but sometimes his fear overcome to him. He lives at Lacunosa village at Unova Region but he goes through a journey to Sinnoh Region for 3 years where the newly Queen Palkia and King Dialga.

The ship stopped at Castelia village. The musketeer jumped and sighed, he was glad to see his home region, then he turn back and give the captain named "Yveltal" a warm smile "Thank for bringing me here Captain Yveltal" he said, the captain smiled at him warmly "You're welcome, I'm glad to bring you here. Have a nice trip" he answered.

Then a shadow appeared in front of Keldeo, he looked up and see a figure at the cliff, staring like he sees that the musketeer is a stranger. The mysterious pokemon jumped off at the cliff and landed at the grassy ground without being injured "Who are you and why are you here stranger?" he curiously asked, the musketeer bow and courageously stand straight and answered the four-legged creature "I am Keldeo, a musketeer. I live in Lacunosa village here in Unova Region but I set to go through a journey to Sinnoh Region for 3 years to investigate the fossils, I face many challenges and opponents", the mysterious pokemon looked at him carefully to investigate him if he's an enemy "Seems you're innocent, I may allow to freely roam this place but please be nice and don't cause any troubles or else" he said, then it go away without a second thought, "Stranger!" the musketeer called him "May I ask your name, and why are you doing this to me?" he asked. The mysterious pokemon looked back "Do you want to know my name and why I'm doing this to you? So, I'm Cobalion, a knight of Queen Xerneas and King Terrakion. I used to warned newly pokemon who came here to be nice and seeing them if their innocent. If I know them already and they haven't do a sin. I freely don't warned them" he answered "Why do you asked?", Keldeo can't believe he's a knight of this village, in their history. They haven't heard this name of this knight. He thought this one is new. "I just to join you to the palace to meet the King and Queen" Keldeo answered, he did not think more but he wants to meet the King and Queen "I allow it" Knight Cobalion answered "As I warned you last time. Please be nice and don't cause troubles. You will get a punishment".

At the palace.A knight named "Zoroark" greet Cobalion and the musketeer "Ah.. Coba.." he said "You have a newcomer, nice to meet to you, I'm Knight Zoroark", Musketeer Keldeo and Knight Zoroark bowed to each other politely "Nice to meet you to Knight Zoroark" Keldeo said politely, then the two continued their way to the Throne Room where the King and Queen is. Cobalion bowed to the King and Queen "Your Highness, we have a newcomer, he camed from a journey to Sinnoh Region but he practically lives at Lacunosa town" he said, then the musketeer bowed too "I'm glad to meet you your Highness" said the musketeer, the Fairy deer stepped out at her throne "Musketeer Keldeo is your name? For musketeers, we called them "Sir" politely, so it's okay to call you that?" the Fairy deer asked, Keldeo looked at the Queen "You can call me that your majesty" he answered "I'd like you to meet our daughter" said King Terrakion "Princess Virizion!" the beautiful princess stepped out at her room with the maid "Yes daddy?", Keldeo sparkled his eyes, he never see a beautiful princess before, elegant eyes, lovely voice and beautiful green gown then he bowed at her "Hello Princess Virizion" he greeted her, the Princess notice him "Oh! A newcomer, nice to meet sir, I heard your named Keldeo" she said then she giggled "Sir Keldeo I mean". "Sir Keldeo", Queen Xerneas called him "Would you like to rest here at Knight Cobalion's room at night?" she asked "Thank you my Queen, I was tired of my trip" he answered

That night, there was a tall castle at the dark forest, a evil wizard named "Black Kyurem" is ready to think a evil plan to abduct the princess, a dark night has come name "Aggron" exhausted from his journey "Black Kyurem, I have seen a newcomer, his name is Musketeer Keldeo. Do you think he is able to defeat you?" the dark night asked, the wizard looked angrily at him and tapped the table very hard with his icy arms "Do you think I'm weak?!" he asked "I will never been defeated from that weakling especially from that Cobalion!". "I'm-I'm sorry Wizard Black Kyurem" Aggron said, kneeding down to apologize. The evil wizard still looked angry "No need to apologize!" he shouted angrily.

That morning, the sun rose. Waking the residents of Castelia village. All of them were refreshed from their tiredness, another work was going to begun. At the palace, the knights were awake including Keldeo, Princess Virizion, King Terrakion and Queen Xerneas. "Good morning to everyone!" greeted the princess "Any of you feeling refreshed?", the musketeer smiled at her "All of us were refreshed" he answered, the princess giggled like a 5- year old kid "That was great, back to my work!" she said going to her room followed by the maid name "Meleotta".

Outside of the palace, there was an area where new knights are being trained. "Sir Keldeo, I'd like to show where newly knights are being trained" Cobalion introduced it "They need to be brave and sacrifice for their village or our region" he added, Keldeo looked at him "May I ask, how you become a knight?" he asked, the brave knight looked and smiled at him "Ah~ Let me tell you a story" he said

_What is Cobalion's past before he become a knight?_

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

* * *

**Short story many words right? XD Too lazy to make it longer so stay tuned for new stories and chapter 2 for this **


End file.
